


The Science Of Flirting

by TheonewithwheelsASH



Series: Sherlolly Prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Science flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonewithwheelsASH/pseuds/TheonewithwheelsASH
Summary: juldooz gave me a prompt on Tumblr:  Sherlolly witty, science-flirting in the lab?





	The Science Of Flirting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juldooz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juldooz/gifts).



> Juldooz: On Tumblr sent me the prompt: Sherlolly witty, science-flirting in the lab. I hope you like it

“I am a chemist. Do you want to let me experiment with you?” Sherlock asked, raising his eyebrows at Molly as he looked up from his microscope. 

Molly giggled “What type of experiment do you have in mind?”

“I don’t know, maybe a bit of what we did last night and then throw in a bit of what we did this morning and I think the results will be interesting but most definitely satisfactory.” 

“I like the sound of that.” 

The Detective and Pathologist were becoming comfortable with each other in the lab. Since the phone call, they had to find a new normal. A normal that involved a lot of flirting. Their style. 

* * *

Molly was working on a body when Sherlock and John walked in. 

“You raise my dopamine levels.” She smiled at him 

“As you do mine” he smiled as he walked round to kiss her on the cheek. 

“I’m a doctor,” John groaned. “I know what that means.”

* * *

A few days later the three of them were in the lab again. It was days like this Molly wondered if John ever went to his job. 

As she dissected a human heart, she remembered she wasn’t sure if Sherlock was staying with her tonight or if he was having a night at Baker Street. 

“Sherlock, want to test the spring constant of my mattress tonight?” 

The detective grinned. “Yes, Molly, that sounds delightful.”

“You do know any normal couple would ask ‘are you staying at mine tonight?’” John said frustratedly. 

* * *

Molly enjoyed that Sherlock would sometimes sit with her now when she did paperwork in her office, she loved hearing about his cases. Especially the one he’d just finished where he spent the last twenty-four hours searching for a missing horse. 

“You must be tired after that case, Consulting Detective.” 

“I’m a chemist Molly. Give me a squeeze and see what kind of reaction you get,” he said as he locked her office door. 

“I swear I will lose my job because of you.”

“Don’t worry, Mycroft would get it back for you,” Sherlock said between kisses. 

* * *

Lestrade was in the lab with them waiting for results for a case. He’d been warned by John about the flirting but wasn’t sure that it was real. 

“So Molly, how did you and Sherlock meet exactly?”

“Oh, we were at university together but we didn’t have any classes together.”

“Are you sure we didn’t have classes together before? I could have sworn that we had chemistry together.” Sherlock smiled. 

Greg still wasn’t sure if he liked this playful joke side of the detective or if he preferred when he was more like a robot. 

* * *

“Hey Molly,” Sherlock said when they were alone in the lab. “do you know there’s gravity on earth?”

“Yes Sherlock I did and thanks to that you were able to fall off Bart’s”

“Molly if there was no gravity on this planet, I would still fall for you.”

“Do you mean off Bart’s or in love?

“Both,” he said as he kissed her. 

* * *

“I think we got everything we need, just need to head back to the crime scene,” Sherlock said to Greg and John all prepared to leave the lab. “Thank you for the help, Molly. I should be home for tea.”

“It was my pleasure, Sherlock.” Molly smiled as she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him. After doing so she whispered something in his ear. “After the case do you want to help me prove that the Big Bang isn’t just a theory?”

Sherlock nodded as he rushed out of the lab., leaving behind a very confused John and Greg. A moment later Sherlock’s head was back around the door. “Hurry up, I have a case to solve.” He winked at Molly and was out the door again, this time with John and Greg trailing behind. 

It was one of the quickest cases Sherlock had ever solved. His mind had been elsewhere waiting to test Molly’s theory. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to goodshipsherlollipop for beta reading this for me


End file.
